1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are rechargeable, unlike primary batteries which are not. Types of rechargeable secondary batteries include a low-capacity battery including a battery cell in the form of a pack and typically used for small portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones and camcorders, and a high-capacity battery including dozens of battery cells connected to one another and typically used as a motor-driving power source, such as for electric scooters, hybrid vehicles, or electric vehicles.
Rechargeable batteries are manufactured in various shapes such as a cylindrical shape and a prismatic shape. A rechargeable battery is constructed as follows: an electrode assembly formed by inserting an insulating separator between positive and negative electrode plates is placed in a case together with electrolyte; and a cap plate is located on the case. The electrode assembly is connected to the cap plate having electrode terminals.
If excessive heat is generated in a rechargeable battery or an electrolyte is decomposed, a pressure surge, fire, or explosion may be caused in the rechargeable battery. Thus, it is desirable to make rechargeable batteries having improved safety.